


Updates to Brit-pick tips for Sherlock Authors

by red_adam



Series: Brit-pick tips for Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: brit-pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_adam/pseuds/red_adam





	Updates to Brit-pick tips for Sherlock Authors

The brit-pick guide for sherlock authors is now approximately 63.47% better, thanks to the many kind people who commented and whose suggestions I have included. If you saved it rather than book-marked, you may want to go and grab the latest version:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/259535

Alternatively, use the series link above to sneak back to part 1 by stealthy means.

Thank you to everyone who commented: "You’re very beautiful, very sweet, and we do love you madly."


End file.
